


Helping Hands

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Upupupu, finally got your interest, have I! Good, good! You see, Ishimaru-kun's very embarrassing secret is..." Monobear glanced giddily from side to side again and leaned in to whisper in Naegi's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [グッモーニンッだぞ、苗木くん！┐(⌒▽⌒)┌](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16375) by 矢車サトル. 



_Past and memories we want no one to know about…_

Heavy words, or were they? 

As long as no one exposed another’s secret, there wouldn’t be any reason for anyone to kill, and the only embarrassing secret that saw exposure was Naegi’s. No one even flinched at that “secret,” they were too busy being shocked that Monobear had access to that kind of information at all. And even if they so much as made fun of him for the rest of this ordeal, he didn’t plan on killing anyone over the fact that they knew he wet his bed well into his beginning adolescent years.

He’d be lying if he denied that curiosity was nibbling vigorously at his mind after the meeting, however. What could the embarrassing secrets of everyone possibly be…?

Naegi yawned, extinguishing the thought as he approached his bedroom door and opened it. His weary limbs carried him over to his bed, and he fell face-first on to the cushiony spread. Too exhausted to bother pulling his sheets over him, Naegi closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

“Upupupu…you’ll catch a cold if you sleep like that, Naegi-kun!”

Naegi snapped out of his sleepy trance and fell off the bed, his head hitting the carpeted floor. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before climbing back into bed and meeting the striking, grinning face of Monobear.

“Wh…what are you doing here…” yawned Naegi, still not fully shaken of his sleepiness, “Don’t tell me you showed up just to tell me that…”

Monobear brought his round paws to his mouth and giggled. “Of course not, Naegi-kun! I’d never rudely interrupt a student’s sleep unless I had…something they might be interested in, to share.”

“What, a way out?”

Monobear threw his head back and cackled. “Except that! Except that! No…I came to approach you with something you might find especially interesting, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi rubbed his eyes again in irritation. If it wasn’t a way out, then this bear was just wasting his time.

“Tell me,” he mumbled, pulling the sheets over him, “I want to go back to sleep already.”

“Nyohoho, don’t worry, I won’t be much longer!” Monobear looked from side to side, then leaned in close to whisper, “Say…you interested in hearing a certain embarrassing secret about a certain student?”

Naegi perked a little at this, opening his mouth with the intention to say “How did you know,” but quickly stopped himself. He didn’t want to give Monobear the full satisfaction of being right, and reverted back to his irritable, sleep-slurred speech. “Sure, whatever.”

Monobear giggled mischievously. “It’s about Ishimaru-kun!”

“Ishimaru…-kun?”

_That’s right, he was the one who proposed we tell all our secrets…_ Naegi recalled in his sleep-hazed mind,  _In fact, he seemed almost disappointed that he couldn’t tell his…I wonder why…?_

“Yes, the Super High School-Level Hall Monitor has a dirty, dirty secret! Ooh, if he knew I was telling you this his face would turn such a deep shade of red…he’d maybe even burst into tears…!!”

“Just tell me!” hissed Naegi impatiently, leaning his body towards Monobear. He felt a searing temptation to lunge at the thing if it wouldn’t stop beating about the bush.

“Upupupu, finally got your interest, have I! Good, good! You see, Ishimaru-kun’s very embarrassing secret is…” Monobear glanced giddily from side to side again and leaned in to whisper in Naegi’s ear. “Ishimaru-kun…is ticklish!”

Naegi pulled away from him, his patience now at its wit’s end. “That’s his secret? You woke me up just to tell me that?”

Monobear frowned, tilting his head to the side. “You don’t understand, do you, Naegi-kun? This is Ishimaru’s greatest secret! His greatest weakness! Why, he’s probably the most ticklish student in this school! Just a jab in his ribcage will send him collapsing to the floor, clutching his sides…!”

Noticing Naegi’s still-unchanged, still-underwhelmed expression, Monobear added, “You want to know his embarrassing memory surrounding this? Once, while patrolling the halls, Ishimaru-kun caught a student vandalizing one of the walls…he grabbed the student and held him in a powerful grip, but the student got a way just by digging his fingers into Ishimaru’s sides, reducing our poor hall monitor into a helpless ball of laughter!”

Monobear lowered his head in sympathy as he continued on, “The student got away, Ishimaru failed his job…and has carried that shame ever since.”

Naegi blinked, unsure of what to make of Monobear’s story. “I, uh, I guess I understand why that would be embarrassing for Ishimaru-kun…”

“That’s not all!” snapped Monobear, “Once word of Ishimaru-kun’s weakness got out, the students would exploit it at every turn! Students could now run and trash the hallways freely! All it took was a simple finger or ten to defeat poor Ishimaru-kun…eventually, that shame he carried became such a burden he had to transfer to a different school!”

“N-now I know you have to be joking…”

“Upupupu…” Monobear’s devilish grin flared up on his face again, “Even if you don’t believe me, allow me to say one more thing about Ishimaru-kun’s secret: didn’t he seem oddly eager to share this deep, dark secret of his tonight?”

“I know he looked sort of disappointed when he didn’t…” Naegi said, more to himself than to Monobear. What could he be getting at…?

“Very observant, Naegi-kun! He did indeed look disappointed! So very disappointed, not to be able to share that thing he…ahhh, nevermind, nevermind, I’ve said too much!” Monobear clasped his paws over his mouth, muffling his giggles. “Let’s just say there’s another layer to Ishimaru-kun’s secret. Good night, Naegi-kun!”

And with that, Monobear vanished. 

Naegi sighed, hitting his head against the pillows. Some secret that was. It was enough that not even the cryptic “layer” Monobear spoke of could pique his curiosity. Still, why Ishimaru-kun’s secret? And why tell it to he, Naegi, of all people? Sleep clouding his mind once again, he decided it wasn’t anything important enough to worry about, and fell back asleep.

-

Monobear’s usual morning announcement woke him up, but he opted to ignore it this time. Maybe it was out of crankiness for Monobear interrupting his sleep over something as pointless as Ishimaru-kun’s “secret,” or maybe he was still just that tired. Or maybe he just didn’t want to leave the warm comfort of this bed, sleepy or not. Nothing seemed more appealing than sleep at this point. Sleep was the one thing that could make him forget he was even trapped in this horrible place; a sort of escape in its own right.

He knew he had an obligation to attend the breakfast meeting, as per usual…but he wondered if he could catch just a few extra minutes of sleep first. What would the harm in that be? The worst he’d get was a scolding from Ishimaru for being so late, and then they’d resume the meeting.

His decision now reasonably determined, Naegi’s eyes shut and he nestled himself against the pillows, focusing on nothing but his body resting against the cushions and the sheets wrapped around him. He was at risk of falling into another deep sleep altogether, but he wasn’t in the mood to care. He deserved a little extra treat for making it this far in this horrible place.

Naegi heard the buzzing noise of Ishimaru’s voice on the intercom barking orders him to wake up and come to breakfast. He responded by pulling his sheets over his head, muffling the noise out and pretending to be in a deep sleep. He heard Ishimaru’s voice calling out a few more times before it stopped—maybe Ishimaru had given up. Feeling a small sense of triumph, Naegi sighed contentedly and tried falling back asleep once more.

Moments later, he heard a loud rapping at his door.

“Naegi-kun!” the voice previously heard on the intercom called, “Naegi-kun! Are you awake? It’s already ten minutes past seven, please arrive to your door immediately! Maybe he’s not…oh! His door is unlocked!”

Naegi’s heart jumped in his ribcage. He was apparently so tired last night he forgot to lock up.

“Please forgive me for having to barge in, Naegi-kun, but it’s my duty to…!”

Naegi pulled the sheets tighter around his body and ducked his head under the pillows, bracing himself for the loud presence about to enter his room.

“Good morning, Naegi-kun!” boomed Ishimaru’s voice cheerfully, “What a deep sleeper you are! Were you up late? We must go over proper sleeping procedures together…!”

Ishimaru continued rattling on about sleeping strategies, which led into Ishimaru discussing his own experiences battling insomnia induced by studying for upcoming exams, and then inexplicably led into Ishimaru talking about a pet rat he once owned, until it was clear to Naegi that he was just talking to himself at this point. If he kept this up, maybe he’d be getting some extra sleep after all.

“…ah! What am doing, going on about nothing when there’s an important meeting I must see to! I must scold myself later for such insolence! Naegi-kun!”

A pair of hands gripped his shoulders and shook Naegi’s body violently.

“Naegi-kun! You must wake up! Naegi-kun!!”

The sheets were torn from his body and Naegi felt the cool temperature of the room engulf his body. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his trembling body.

“C-cold…” Naegi muttered to himself.

“Ah! You are awake!” Ishimaru’s hand slapped playfully—but hard—against his shoulder, “Come now! We have a meeting to attend to!”

Naegi lifted his shivering body up and turned to face Ishimaru. “J-just a few more minutes…” He lowered a hand towards the blankets and sheets Ishimaru had rolled up and tucked under his arm. “Please…it’s cold…m’sleepy…”

Ishimaru slapped his hand away. “You are trying my patience, Naegi-kun! Get up, brush your teeth, wash your face up, and march over to the meeting! Until you are ready, I shall wait here and confiscate this bedding.”

Naegi’s body now no longer shivered from the cold, but with the anger boiling up inside of him. “Y-you…give…those…back…”

“I refuse,” said Ishimaru sharply, “Naegi-kun, you will do as I say, and go properly prepare yourself for the meeting!”

Teeth grit and nails digging into his balled-up fists, Naegi lunged toward the bedding tucked under Ishimaru’s arm. With quick reflexes, Ishimaru lifted the bedding away, causing Naegi’s face to meet the carpeted floor.

“Haha, nice try, Naegi-kun!” said Ishimaru, holding the bedding above his head, “But you must think with your mind, not your muscle! Now go wash up and meet me back here—oh, and I will have to examine your mouth to make sure every last tooth of yours was brushed with utmost care…”

_Th-this bastard…!_ Naegi thought angrily, lifting his shaking body from the floor as Ishimaru-kun chatted away, bedding still raised above his head.  _Wait a minute…_

Naegi stared at Ishimaru, absentmindedly talking to himself, then looked at Ishimaru’s underarms. Exposed. Unguarded.

_“Ishimaru-kun…is ticklish!”_

Did Monobear…somehow know he was going to land himself in a situation like this….?

Naegi lifted himself from the floor and stood, looking up to make sure Ishimaru was still busy talking to himself. He approached Ishimaru cautiously, then dug his fingers into his armpits.

Ishimaru ceased talking and turned stiff as a board against Naegi’s fingers. Naegi’s fingers crawled in circles around Ishimaru’s pits and he felt Ishimaru’s stiff body begin to shiver violently all over. Naegi looked up to see sweat beading down Ishimaru’s face and his teeth grit determinedly. Naegi couldn’t help but smirk a little at the fact that Ishimaru was basically at his mercy now, and dug his fingers harder into Ishimaru’s pits.

Ishimaru couldn’t hold it in any longer and doubled up in a fit of laughter as he lowered his arms down, pushing Naegi’s hands away from his pits. But Naegi wasn’t going to let up that easily, and his hands wormed back under Ishimaru’s arms, burying his fingers in his pits once again. Ishimaru squirmed and writhed under Naegi’s wriggling fingers, still clutching the bedspreads at his chest as tears began streaming down his helplessly laughing face.

“N-Na-hahahaegi-kun, p-please, haha! I-I beg of you…!!” Ishimaru cried out, tossing his head back and forth as though it’d shake off the ticklish sensation attacking his nerves.

“Not until you drop those sheets!”

“N-Naegi-khahaha…!!”

Ishimaru’s ticklishness seemed to render him incapable of speech. No matter, Naegi thought, dragging his fingers down to Ishimaru’s sides, he’d just keep at it until he dropped them. Ishimaru’s laughter continued ringing out as Naegi scuttled his fingers up and down his ribs—the most he could manage out of words seemed to be strained variations of “Naegi-kun!” and “Please!” 

Strangely, not a single one of those words was “Stop!”

“Well, ready to give up?” said Naegi, digging and wiggling his fingers as much as he could into the sensitive sides his squirming, laughing victim. Ishimaru gave no verbal response, not even a word strained by helpless laughter. Naegi assumed Ishimaru was that determined to hold on to his word, but something from last not couldn’t stop nudging at his mind.

_“Didn’t he seem oddly eager to share this deep, dark secret of his tonight?”_

Could it be…?

Naegi haulted his ticklish assault on the hall monitor, who collapsed to the floor, panting, giggling, and clutching his sides, the bedding now discarded from his hands. Naegi stared down at Ishimaru, lying on his back and wiping his teary eyes with one hand while using the other to protect one his sides from another possible tickle-attack. Naegi’s eyes wandered down Ishimaru’s lower body, then saw something that caused him to involuntarily jump back.

Ishimaru gathered himself, preparing to stand up when he saw Naegi’s startled expression and looked down at himself, then immediately glanced back up. It wasn’t long before Ishimaru’s face turned a shade of scarlet, and sweat began rapidly dripping from his forehead again.

“Ah! Uh! N-Naegi-kun!” Ishimaru placed his hands over his crotch region, then turned to face away from Naegi, his body shaking once again. “I-I must apologize for this display of vulgarity! I-I don’t know how it happened it just…!”

Ishimaru turned to face Naegi and sank to his knees, placing his palms and forehead against the floor.

“P-Please…” He raised his head, face now streaming with tears, “Please forgive me, Naegi-kun!”

Naegi stared at Ishimaru as he groped around in his mind for the right response. 

“U-uh…I’m not sure I understand what you’re apologizing for…”

“I displayed something terribly inappropriate in front of you, Naegi-kun!” said Ishimaru, bowing his head in shame, “So irresponsible! So crude! I must scold myself later for that as well…”

“Y-you don’t need to scold yourself for anything, Ishimaru-kun. It’s not like you could help it…”

Naegi’s words failed to register to Ishimaru’s ears as he continued sobbing and cursing himself for “setting a poor example.” Naegi shook his head.  _This guy is impossible…_  Heat rose to his cheeks.  _Maybe it’s time I ask him about_ that…

“Ishimaru-kun…do you…uh…enjoy being tickled?”

Ishimaru let out a gasp of surprise and looked up at Naegi, wearing a highly concerned expression and an incredibly flushed, sweating face.

“N-Naegi-kun…!” he looked away, shutting his eyes for good measure, “I-I refuse to lie, even about such uncouth subject matter! B-but it’s true…it’s my secret….the embarrassing secret Monobear was to reveal to everyone…”

Naegi was tempted to blurt out,  _“So was it true you had to transfer to another school because the students wouldn’t stop tickling you?”_ but decided against it; aside from brewing up controversy about how he accessed such information, Ishimaru was looking so ashamed Naegi didn’t have the heart to re-open another, far more embarrassing wound. 

“H-hey, it’s alright,” said Naegi, crouching down to Ishimaru’s level, “I won’t make fun of you for it…”

He reached out to give Ishimaru a reassuring touch on the shoulder, but Ishimaru flinched and nudged Naegi away.

“I-I’m sorry Naegi-kun…I appreciate your sympathy but…” Ishimaru buried his face in his hands, sobbing. “Y-you must find me so disgusting now! Harboring such filthy desires…”

“What are you talking about? Everyone—”

Ishimaru dropped his hands down and turned to face Naegi. He straightened his position and, tears still leaking out from his eyes, fought to make a stern expression with a trembling lower lip. “I am a hall monitor, Naegi-kun!” he said, each word shaking with his shivering, stiff body, “I must set an example for everyone! Even in my own privacy, I must act as I would in front of my fellow peers! Th-this…I could never…!”

Ishimaru turned away to cry to himself, holding a clenched fist out in what could be taken as him trying to maintain his intense appearance, or simply frustration with himself. Naegi frowned. Ishimaru was clearly set on his words, which made it harder to figure out what words of Naegi’s could possibly comfort him.

“Ishimaru-kun…”

Naegi crawled towards Ishimaru, who now had his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting against his knees, sobbing quietly to himself. The shame clearly had to be so powerful to reduce Ishimaru to a state like this, even forgetting the fact that they still had a meeting to attend to. It made Naegi wonder why Ishimaru appeared the least bit excited at all to share his secret last night—maybe because it’d have been easier to let it out in his own words, rather than be discovered by another. Or…

_If words can’t comfort you then maybe…_

Naegi slowly, cautiously slid his hands on Ishimaru’s sides. He felt maybe a light tremble against his fingers, but otherwise no noticeable reaction from him. His fingers then fluttered lightly up and down Ishimaru’s ribs, and the sounds of Ishimaru choking back sobs now became the sounds of choking back hiccups of laughter. His body began to shiver again as it did when Naegi first laid finger on him, and Naegi quickened the pace of his fingers scuttling up and down him.

“N-N-Naegi-kun wh-wh-what are you….”

“This is what you like, isn’t it? It’s alright,” said Naegi, slowing his pace down, “It’s alright to like things that normally don’t fit your image, you know…it’s not like it’ll revoke your title as hall monitor or anything.”

Ishimaru bowed his head, mulling over Naegi’s words. Naegi felt a tinge of irritation at this action and retracted his fingers.

_Oh no you don’t ,_ he thought, his fingers preparing to strike again, _You’re not getting away with doubting my words—!_

He dug them hard into Ishimaru’s sides, and the hall monitor let out a loud bark of laughter. He tried twisting away from Naegi’s hold, but that only encouraged Naegi to dig his fingers deeper and run them up and down Ishimaru’s ribs faster and without mercy, making Ishimaru laugh and squirm around even harder. 

“Now,” said Naegi, keeping one hand busy on Ishimaru’s side and letting the other one reach around to his crotch area, “You…uh….want me to help you take care of this?”

“N-Naegi-kun, wh-whahaha…!” Ishimaru turned to face Naegi, his face completely flushed, “What on earth d-do you intend to…hahaha…!!”

“I-I’m going to help you,” said Naegi firmly, “So you don’t have to go to the meeting like this…and it won’t ruin your image as hall monitor, either, since I’ll be taking care of it for you.”

“N-Naegi-kun…” Ishimaru looked ready to burst into tears (not from laughter) again, but Naegi wouldn’t allow it, and gave a sharp dig into Ishimaru’s side, sending him back into laughter.

“So, want me to help you?”

Ishimaru bit his lip and nodded eagerly. Naegi smiled weakly and fumbled around the front of the pants fabric for the zipper, while making sure his other hand continued to run up and down and torture Ishimaru’s side. Ishimaru’s shivering, wriggling movements coupled with his loud laughter made accomplishing both these tasks at once more difficult than Naegi imagined. Eventually, however, his fingers successfully touched cool metal and he zipped it down.

He heard Ishimaru suck in a lungful of air between giggles as Naegi’s hand reached inside his pants. Naegi’s hand shook and trembled as it fished out Ishimaru’s warm, twitching, hard cock from his underwear. He couldn’t help but shiver himself as his fingers stroked up and down its length, feeling a sticky trail of precum already leaking from it.

It was only then that Naegi noticed there was complete, utter silence. He forgot to keep his other hand busy and Ishimaru a helpless laughing mess. His cheeks burned as the fact that it was  _just the two of them_ alone here finally sunk in. The prior sounds of laughter and crying had completely distanced him from that, and it slowed the pace of his shivering hand down Ishimaru’s cock.

Then he noticed Ishimaru’s eyes on his hand, and it just occurred to Naegi that after this, Ishimaru might—no,  _definitely_  would give him a long critique of his performance afterward if he kept this pace up. His confidence restored, Naegi wiggled his fingers in Ishimaru’s side and gripped Ishimaru’s cock with his other fingers, pumping his hand up and down the shaft. 

The silence was gone and now only Ishimaru’s moans and laughter filled the room. Naegi grinned to himself as he sped both his hands up and down the two different, highly sensitive places of Ishimaru’s body. Ishimaru bucked and writhed at the stimulation overtaking his body, and Naegi made sure to keep his grip hard against him, lest Ishimaru escape and interrupt his—

“A-Ahhhahaha…!! Naegi-kun….!!”

Ishimaru threw his head back and spurted on the carpet. Naegi withdrew his hands to allow Ishimaru’s body to slowly collapse in his arms. He gasped and panted and Naegi couldn’t help but do the same along with him. The events that transpired all within one morning took a huge toll on both of them.

“O-oh no Naegi-kun…” Ishimaru gasped out, “I-I dirtied your carpet…”

“F-forget about it,” sighed, “We’ve…got a meeting to go to, remember?”

Ishimaru’s body straightened up.

“Ah! How could I have forgotten! The meeting! Naegi-kun, we’re terribly late!” His posture shrugged back down. “H-how can I possibly explain all of this….”

Naegi poked Ishimaru in the ribs, causing him to yelp and clutch his sides. “Just tell them the truth: it was me, I gave you some trouble. They…probably won’t care about the details.”

“Naegi-kun…!” Ishimaru’s voice trembled. ( _He’s going to cry again, isn’t he…_ ) “I, I must thank you! From the bottom of my heart! No, a simple thanks couldn’t possibly do it justice…” Ishimaru clenched one hand into a fist and the other pointed straight at Naegi. “Naegi-kun, ask a favor of me, and I shall return it!”

“Uh…a favor…?” Naegi pointed to himself dumbly and looked down at the floor, trying to think up something fast while Ishimaru’s piercing, tearful gaze was upon him. 

Then he remembered the thing that caused this whole mess to begin with. 

“Well…a few extra minutes of sleep tomorrow morning would be nice.”


End file.
